


every dae with him

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first person POV, i was inspired by a tweet idk, punny daehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm not gay but, you look hot today""We're boyfriends, Daehyun"





	every dae with him

I didn't exactly know how to feel about the words that had just left Himchan's mouth a few seconds ago.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I mean, you seem like you'd get along really well, plus you've been single for a while now Youngjae, you could use some company." Himchan tried explaining himself after my not so enthusiastic reply.

"So, you set me up on a blind date with a guy I don't even know because you think I'm lonely?"

"It's not that I necessarily think you're lo-"

"You think I'm lonely" I cut him off. "that's exactly what it is."

"Look, meet with him once, at least once, and if you don't like him then that's fine you won't ever have to meet again" he continued, trying to get me to agree. "I already told him I was setting this whole thing up, and he was pretty excited to meet and get to know you, I can't let him down and say you didn't even want to meet him"

Himchan stared at me with pleading eyes and reluctantly I agreed. He always had a way of guilt tripping me into agreeing to any of the stupid ideas that formed in his head every once in awhile. 

"Fine, I'll go and I'll meet him but I swear Kim Himchan if you set me up with some kind of weirdo just to please your cruel mind.." Himchan just smiled teasingly at me

"I swear he's exactly your type. You'll thank me one day Yoo Youngjae!" he hollered as he walked out the door.

day one:

Daehyun was weird when we first met, but a good kind of weird, he didn't make me want to run off and strangle Himchan for putting me in these kinds situations. 

One moment he would flirt with confidence and the next he'd be an awkward mess stumbling over his own words, staring at his plate as a blush crept across his face. I found it enduring, it was quite a funny sight and he was pretty cute. 

Whenever I spoke he gave me his undivided attention, it felt nice to know someone genuinely cared enough about what I had to say and really made efforts to get to know me, for me. 

My first date with Daehyun was close to perfect. We had a nice meal and he was a nice guy, he was funny and not to mention incredibly attractive. I was glad, for once, that I went along with one of Himchan's plans and met with him. 

It safe to say I met with Daehyun again a couple days later. 

day two:

My second time meeting with Daehyun was at a computer cafe. I had mentioned previously how I liked playing computer games and I was delighted that he even remembered me saying it.

When we walked in I quickly grabbed Daehyun's hand a dragged him to the nearest empty seats, I guess you could say I was pretty excited to be there with him.

"I bet I could beat you at a game" Daehyun said teasingly

"Game on" I grinned. 

I tend to be a competitive person sometimes, if I don't win I could become a grouch, but if Daehyun had won I think I would be fine with it because he made everything more fun, and any time spent with him was enjoyable.

But I did win that day, and every day after that so we may never know my reaction if he ever won. (which he won't.)

day 12:

Daehyun, I found out, thought he was hilarious. He was a punny guy, every time he messaged me it'd be pun after pun whenever he saw the opportunity he'd crack a joke. He's so embarrassing if anyone ever hears him in public I'm going to pretend I don't know him.

dae: do you know what's the worst thing about planning a party in space?

dae: you have to planet 

dae: HAHAHAH GET IT? PLANET PLAN IT 

dae: what does a house wear?

dae: A DRESS

dae: why are you ignoring me? :(((

dae: are you laughing too much and that's why you can't reply?? 

yjay: you aren't funny dae

dae: :(((

To be fair, no matter how stupidly embarrassing his puns were I always found myself laughing.

day 17:

Meeting with Daehyun had become a daily occurrence for me, the days I spent with him were the ones I always looked forward to the most. Even on days like these, where we simply spent the day with each other in the comfort of our own homes. Around him I always found myself smiling and all my worries withered into the thin air. Daehyun had easily became one of my best friends. I had come to care for him in more ways than I ever thought I would. He was very special to me and every day with him was another adventure that would forever be engraved in my memory. 

"What are you thinking about?" Daehyun whispered when he noticed I was off in my own world.

I simply stared at him, not sure of what to say. After what felt like a few minutes I softly confessed 

"I think I like you" I swear no one has ever looked at me the same way Daehyun looked at me that night. He looked at me like I was a treasure, like I was the only one his eyes could see, as if I was the only one that mattered. "I think I like you too" he whispered back. 

The 17th day I met Daehyun was the day that we first confessed our feelings for each other, it was also the first day we shared our first kiss. It was lovely. It was everything I ever imagined it would be like. His lips were so full and soft it was easy to say that was one of the best kisses I had experienced in all of my years living in this world. Kissing Daehyun felt like I was on cloud 9. I felt like things couldn't get any better, he made my heart flutter and I couldn't help falling for him. The 17th day meeting Daehyun was the first day I got to call him mine, my boyfriend Jung Daehyun. 

day 29: 

"I'm not gay but, you look hot today." Daehyun commented as we sat down on our seats a few minutes before the movie began.

"We're boyfriends, Daehyun." I laughed, he really tried being cheeky far too often.

Daehyun was an idiot, but he was my idiot. 

day 34:

The day that I discovered Daehyun was deathly afraid of heights was when I wanted to do something that was a bit on the wild side.

I wanted to have an adventure that we would definitely always remember, and I had always wanted to do this so,, 

I took us skydiving.

Daehyun glared at me and told me he hated me while I laughed and told him not to worry and that I'd make sure to hold his hand very tightly and keep him safe.

He only glared at me harder and told me I was the devil.

Ironic how this is one of Daehyun's favorite memories of us.

day 42:

The night Daehyun first sang for me was easily one of the best days of my life. He poured his heart and soul into every lyric that fell off the tip of his tongue. Daehyun's voice is something that no matter how many times I hear it in my lifetime I will always be left shocked and mesmerized. His voice was so soft yet so powerful. The way he sang for my ears only was so intimate, it was an incredible feeling, I never wanted this moment with him to end.

Daehyun was an immensely talented person, his mind was a wonderful thing. Every few weeks he'd have written a new set of lyrics just as beautiful as the ones before, and he'd always sing them just for me. Every moment that he sang to me I listened the whole way through, it was something special we had between us.

When Daehyun sang, his eyes became just like little stars shining so bright. He loved singing anyone who watched him could tell, and I loved listening and watching him lose himself in his passion. Whenever I shared my thoughts with him and told him how truly amazing he was he would smile shyly and kiss me. Those nights were something that I held closely to my heart. Daehyun's voice quickly became my favorite melody, after his laugh.

day 66:

dae: you make my heart skip a BEET

dae: i find you very A PEELING

dae: LIME yours

dae: you've got a PEACH of my heart 

dae: we make a great PEAR

dae: i have so MUSHROOM in my heart for you

yjay: did you really just flirt with me using food puns?

I swear he's the biggest loser I know.

day 73:

Anytime we went out to eat was a time well spent, Daehyun loved eating and I loved watching him happily enjoying his meal. On this particular day we had decided on going out for some ice cream. Ice cream was easily hands down the best comfort food known to man.

Ice cream and spending the day with Daehyun what more could I have asked for honestly.

As Daehyun ate his ice cream he excitedly went on about his day and how his coworker had to fight off a weirdly pissed off customer. As he was talking I couldn't help but begin to giggle to myself. 

"What?" Daehyun asked looking at me with amusement in his eyes.

I continued laughing to myself as I grabbed a napkin and reached over to wipe some ice cream off the tip of his nose. Daehyun stared into my eyes as a blush slowly began to covered his face. 

That day I realized how strong my feelings for Daehyun actually were.

day 95:

At this point I was convinced I would never meet someone who made me feel the way Daehyun made me feel.

day 100:

On the 100th day, I told Daehyun I was in love with him.

I had realized a while back that I was really in it for Daehyun. He had quickly became the person who I admired and cared for the most. He showed up into my life and took my entire heart with him. 

I loved Daehyun. I loved every second spent with him, I loved hearing him speak with the smooth voice of his, I loved watching him eat, sing, cook. I loved hearing his laugh and watching that bright smile of his appear on his face everyday. I loved how he was always so kindhearted and humble. There wasn't a single bad bone in that mans body. I loved how he always made me feel like I was his top priority. He never failed to make me smile and like I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He made me feel like I mattered, like I was special. 

It wasn't hard to fall in love with Daehyun completely from the inside out. It was one of the easiest tasks I had ever faced in life.

And I regret absolutely nothing about it.

I will gladly shout it at the top of my lungs for the entire human population to hear, that I love jung Daehyun.

On the 100th day Daehyun told me he was in love with me too.

I couldn't have been any happier than I was at that time. 

day 128:

When Daehyun asked me to move in with him I agreed without a moments of hesitation.  
Though some may think it was too soon to live together, I loved Daehyun so deeply it seemed as if i had known him for years and years and moving in with the love of my life seemed magical to me. 

And living with Daehyun was exactly that, it was like a magical fairy tale that I never wanted to be away from. Falling asleep next to him, his face being the first thing I saw every morning was enough to make me the happiest man alive. I was 100% content with how I was living my life and the future I pictured with Daehyun was all I had ever wanted.

day 133:

dae: you octopi my thoughts

yjay: Daehyun you're literally sat right next to me why are you texting me puns.

dae: i love you from my head tomatoes

yjay: i can't believe i'm dating a loser

dae: i cannoli be happy when i'm with you

yjay: you're such a grease ball.

dae: words cannot espresso what you mean to me

dae: never leaf me

yjay: i can't stand you sometimes

dae: oh nuts i'm out of puns

yjay: that's unbe-leaf-able!

We turned to look at each other and burst out laughing, we're such idiots.

day 158:

 

The first time I slept with Daehyun was pure bliss.

It was more perfect than anything I could have ever imagined. Daehyun treated me with such tender care and love. 

My name falling from his lips in pure ecstasy was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever heard. Every soft touch took my breath away. Daehyun was truly a beautiful person from his head to his toes, he was the most beautiful man I had ever set my eyes on. His swift movements left me begging for more.

From the soft sounds that illuminated from his mouth to his smallest trembles. Everything about that night left me mesmerized. Time stopped while we were together, there was nothing but him and me revealing our entire hearts to each other. 

“I love you” Daehyun whispered softly, next to my ear.

“I love you too.”

day 176: 

I don’t know why we decided to take dance classes, it was something we decided to do on a whim when we were bored and had nothing to do.

After learning the steps to a choreography for about 35 minutes we challenged each other to a dance battle, why I have no idea. Neither of us could follow a beat for the life of us. We were a whole mess laughing and making fun of each other for looking like dumbasses.  
Props to Jongup and Junhong for having the patience to deal with us.

We still can’t dance, but that doesn’t change how fun it was.

 

day 198:

Every day with Daehyun wasn't pure sunshine.

Like any other couple we had our disagreements and arguments.

College was a big stressor in my life, I tended to worry a lot especially when I had a lot of projects due and it felt like there was absolutely no time for me to complete any of it. On this particular day I was so stressed, I wasn't in the mood for anything and I felt like any little thing could set me off at any given moment. 

I was being short with my replies to Daehyun and I wasn't giving him any of my attention. I needed some space to think and to manage my schedule so I could make sure I handed everything in on time.

"Did I do something wrong?" Daehyun asked me with concern lacing his voice.

Sighing frustratingly, I rubbed at my temples I could feel my massive headache growing bigger, if that was even possible "No, Daehyun" I turned to him tiredly, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Why are you blowing me off then?" Daehyun scowled lightly "It's like you no longer want to spend any time with me and you don't give me any explanations as to why."

"I'm just tired Daehyun."

"I'm tired too, but you don't see me acting as if you no longer exist." He paused "Or is it me you're getting tired of? Am I old news now? Have you met someone else is that what it is!?" He raised his voice at me.  
"What?" I stared at him incredulously "Daehyun how could you say that? You know how I feel about my marks in college, and you know how much stress it causes me why are you acting this way? Can’t you be more considerate for how I’m feeling right now?!"

We ended up having a heated arguement that night that resulted in me packing my bags and heading off to Himchan's place to spend the night. Daehyun and I had exchanged some harsh words I didn't want to be in the same room as him for another second.

day 202:

Dae: I'm sorry

Dae: Please come home

Dae: I miss you

Yjay: I'm sorry too

Yjay: I've missed you so much

No matter how many times Daehyun and I fought we always found our way back to each other. 

day 218:

 

Going to the beach with Daehyun while the sun set was one of my favorite ways to pass time.

The way the sky went from a light blue sprinkled with hues of pinks and yellows to reds, purples and oranges until it became a deep blue fascinated me. Sitting in comfortable silence with Daehyun, holding hands and watching the sky was something so simple, yet so beautiful.

It became a tradition for us, sitting outside anywhere to watch as the sun disappeared and the moon took its place. It was quite possibly one of the most beautiful sights ever and I was glad to bask in all of it’s beauty with Daehyun.

day 232:

We had gone out for a few drinks and on the way home it was raining lightly.

We danced in the rain that day.

day 257:

I loved bumper boating when I was a kid, it was the best part about fun parks.

But bumper boating with Daehyun was the most fun of all.

We probably looked strange surrounded by preteens in the pool but we didn’t care, we just continued shooting at each other with the water guns and pushing each others boats as hard as we could. 

Being childish with the one you love, is one of the funnest experiences one could ever have. It makes for a good time and not to mention all the great memories one will forever hold in their heart. 

After that we played laser tag.

day 277:

After 9 months of knowing Daehyun we had a baby.

No, not a human baby.

We went to a shelter and adopted a puppy, basically we became parents of a baby.

We named him Mushu, like the dragon from Mulan.

Our baby Mushu.

day 303:

dae: knock knock

yjay: who's their?

dae: it's there you asshole

dae: i don't want to tell you my joke anymore

-.-

day 322:

When we went camping it was very relaxing and I had a lot of fun with all of our friends. 

We were around the campfire, Himchan strumming his guitar, as the rest of us sang some old songs. Yongguk had brought along some marshmallows with him so we were all sat close to the fire roasting our marshmallows until they were a golden brown color.

Daehyun and I were sat leaning against each other watching them.

“I bet Junhong is going to burn someone's marshmallow” Daehyun laughed softly, watching as Junhong began funky dancing to the sounds of the guitar.

“Junhong!” Jongup whined “You just made me drop my marshmallow!” 

Junhong laughed “Sorry hyung, here you can have mine.” 

I smiled, I loved times like these when we all got together. “Who wants some chocolate!” 

“ME!” five different voices screamed back at me

yeah, I loved this. 

day 345:

“Do you want to build a fort?” Daehyun looked up at me from where he had his head resting on my lap.

“When do I ever say no to forts?” We smiled at each other getting up and quickly scattering to gather various blankets and pillows.

Not to toot our own horns but, we made the best fort of all forts existing. 

We layed in that fort all night watching movies and eating snacks until we both fell into a deep sleep.

day 357:

dae: what kind of bagel can fly?

dae: A PLAIN BAGEL

dae: HAHSGSHDAHAH

yjay: shut the fuck up daehyun

 

present:

Today marks 365 days since i met Jung Daehyun. Every day spent with him was a special one and every day to come will continue to be special. I might just be the luckiest man on earth right now. I'm proud to say Daehyun is the love of my life and there isn't anyone else i could ever imagine myself loving. 

You were right Himchan, I would end up thanking you one day.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> so this is my first time writing a fic i hope it wasn't too bad …
> 
> i might write a sequel that is also parts of their first 365 days but from Daehyun's point of view maybe but i'm not too sure yet, let me know if i should.


End file.
